


She's More Than My Cousin

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Father/Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Tony has one of those awkward conversations about women with his 13-year-old son. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	She's More Than My Cousin

She's More Than My Cousin

_Anthony and Katie beginning of relationship Christmas 2030_

Thirteen year old Anthony DiNozzo was Christmas shopping with his Abba. The pair had gone to a jewelry store to pick up Tony's gift for Ziva. Anthony looked at the bracelets and anklets. He fingered the money in his pocket. He had made up his mind that he would give Katie McGee a special present this year.

A silver bracelet with tiny hearts for links caught his eye. It spoke to him, just as Katie's laugh spoke to him. Every time he was with her it just felt right, like they belonged together. He loved to hear her laugh and would do anything to make her laugh just so he could hear her. Anthony checked the price tag; he could afford this one at thirty five dollars plus tax. He had two twenty dollar bills in his pocket.

The jeweler finished with Abba, and rang up the sale for him. Anthony noticed his father looking at him, and motioned for him to come over.

"What is it, Anthony?" Tony grinned at his son.

Anthony gave his Abba a serious look, "Abba, I want to buy a gift for Katie. I'm thinking about this bracelet for her." Anthony showed his Abba the silver bracelet with hearts. "I have enough money to buy it. I want to give her something special."

Tony could see the expression on his son's face when he spoke her name. "Why do you want to buy the gift for Katie?"

"Abba, it's hard to put into words. But, when I am with her, everything feels right. It's like we are supposed to be together. She's more than my cousin. She makes me feel special, and I want her to know she is special to me." Anthony wasn't sure his Abba would understand.

"You and Katie have always been best friends, haven't you? Since you were little kids." Tony knew that the two were constantly together and had always paired together when all of the cousins were in one place. "Do you think she feels the same way?"

Anthony thought a minute, "Yes, Abba, I know she does. When we paired off to go trick or treating this year, she told me she would rather be with me than anyone else. I can see myself with her as my wife in my future. She is like a part of me."

"Whoa there, kiddo; you are both only thirteen," Tony was taken by surprise by the depth of the boy's feelings. "You both still have a lot of growing up to do."

"I know that, Abba. But I don't think my feelings for her will change, except to get stronger. I can't explain it, but it's like we are meant to be together." Anthony shrugged his shoulders; he didn't know how to put his feelings into words.

"I'm going to get this bracelet for her. It will make her happy and that will make me happy," Anthony had made his decision while talking with Abba. He took the bracelet to the counter by the cash register.

"How may I help you sir?" The jeweler greeted Anthony, having overheard most of the conversation between father and son. "Are you making a purchase for your mother?"

"No, sir. This is for a special girl." Anthony smiled nervously at the man. "Would you put it in a box, please?"

"Yes, sir. She must be one special girl." The jeweler smiled at Anthony and winked at Tony.

Anthony grinned, "Oh, that she is; she is very special!"

Father and son took their purchases to Tony's truck. As Anthony buckled his seatbelt, Tony looked at his son. Anthony was rapidly becoming a young man; Tony could see the beginnings of facial hair and the boy's voice had deepened in the last six months.

"Anthony, you know, there are some things that are changing with your body and feelings," Tony began.

"Yeah, we had that in health class last year, Abba." Anthony nodded.

"So you have noticed some changes in your body, and Ima and I know that you are becoming a man. But along with being a man comes responsibility. You may have different feelings for Katie now from when you were five." Tony felt awkward discussing the changes his son was experiencing, but felt this was an important part of being a father, especially with his sons.

"You mean like love, Abba? I have loved Katie for a long time." Anthony wasn't sure what Abba was getting at.

"Well, that too, but as you get older your love for a female changes. There are different reactions within your body and mind. I was once a teen boy, you know, hard as that is to believe." Tony smiled at his son. "One thing you will always want to remember is to treat the woman you love, and others, with respect. Respect her body, respect her feelings, respect her mind, respect her heart, and especially respect her decisions regarding intimacy. If you pressure her because your hormones are raging, you will lose her respect. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah, Abba. Sex is between two people who love each other and make a mutual decision to share that level of intimacy." Anthony looked his Abba in the eyes. "Grandpa had the same talk with me at Thanksgiving."

"Well, good. The more you hear this, the more you will remember what we are trying to tell you. Remember that you can always come talk to me, Grandpa or even Ima if you are unsure or need to talk about how you feel." Tony was relieved that Anthony seemed okay with their talk.

Anthony grinned at his Abba, "And, if I screw up, I have to answer to you, Ima, Grandpa, Aunt Dee, and Uncle Tim!" Tony grinned at Anthony and high-fived him. "Smart kid!"


End file.
